My Blame, an Absolute Burden
by CaramelLover the 2nd
Summary: When I am nervous, I use my first name. (You are pathetic.) When I am scared, I am useless. (You are the most useless girl we've ever seen!) When I am angry, it is but a small fire to someone else's that I know. (Don't worry though because I'll see you again.) So really, should I stop blaming myself for that lady's death? T Just in case. My first. Please review. Ch 2
1. Our Little Traitor

**Summary: 'Opa did it! Opa did it! Opa doesn't deserve to_!' She keeps blaming herself for what happened, but it's not necessary. A timid, shy, nervous girl like her couldn't do anything, she's just useless. After all, she wasn't the one to murder the women in cold blood. *Don't worry the pace will pick up, and this is (officially) my first*. OCs involved.**

**Me: I am trying to do a story after my first one wasn't working, and I scraped it. So this is different, I hope people will read it, although the prologue is a little slow (even for me, but I know what will happen next) I just wish for you to stick around. Please remember this is my first (official) story. And no matter what (maybe), I won't take this down (unless it's reasons beyond) because I am going to finish this. *Soul Eater cast not involved in part 1)**

'thoughts' (Margaret's)

"speaking"

('other's thoughts')

* * *

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

Prologue: Part 1

Our Little Traitor

Margaret had finally found the items she had looked for dinner, tonight would be special because her mother, who she hadn't spoken to for months, had forgiven her after an argument on proposals for marriage and her rejections to all of them since she thought she didn't need a man to be happy; she would wait till one came or no came at all.

_'It was silly to fight over, but at least we're getting along again.'_ She thought happily, smiling. _*CLIP CLIP*_ went her heels as she went down another street with her two heavy grocery bags.

When Margaret turned the corner, she saw underneath a streetlight a little girl with white messy hair in an ivory beanie hat, who looked around 8 or 9, clutching her knees_('how could. . .?')_. Being the kind, 29 year-old she was her heart said help and comfort, but for an odd reason her instincts said don't and run. Why she shouldn't assist her puzzled the blond wavy-haired women, she seemed lonely and probably scared. She listened to the former and made her way there.

Once she stopped right in front of the child, said child looked up and tears were held in her round eyes. "Where are your parents?" She asked gently, "Are they near?" Big, black eyes nervously scanned Margaret for harm_('leave, why don't you. . .!')_ . When she sensed no threat, she began to speak. "O-o-owl is lonely, that's all, you don-n-n't need to worry about O-owl." Margaret almost didn't hear her since she spoke timidly and somewhat fearful, but what surprise her was that she said 'Owl.'

She didn't question about 'Owl' at that moment, but instead said "If you lonely, why don't you go back to them?"_('Don't deserve care. . .')_Concern coating her voice.

'Owl', as she dubbed, just stared at her. "O-owl. . ." She paused before trying again, "O-owl's family isn-n-n't as caring as you-u-u appear."_('stuttering is for the weak they say')_Margaret saw Owl's throat constrict like she was holding back a sob.

Sympathy held her heart and without hesitation, she reached into her beige bag, and pulled out a ripe peach she'd bought. It was a favorite fruit of her's(and if she was little she probably wouldn't have shared), but maybe she would like it.

"Here, are you hungry?" Deliciously ripe and soft peach made Owl's mouth water and a brief light flared in her eyes, but she concealed it behind a curious appearance. "For O-owl?" She questioned, almost suspiciously._('A sweet trap?')_ "Well, maybe if you walk with me you'll get this." Margaret teased, but then again, she was always a playful girl. Owl shakily stood up and took the peach from warm hands.

After taking a bite, she smiled for the first time, a sweet innocent one, that peach was a treat she'd only tasted once before_('kindness, for me?')_. They began walking while she ate her peach hungrily. Margaret's love for chatting starts up a story she remembered, and Owl listens intently and her nervousness left her for a moment.

Giggling for the first time in a long time happiness swelled in her fragile being, but guilt made her stop. Her smile wavered, her chest tightened, and a quick sob-like sound emerged from her lips_ ('end of her')_.

Blond hair swished around as Margaret turned to Owl. What she saw scared her. Owl was bending forward, clawing close to her knees leaving red streaks, and muttering faintly about her fault over and over while tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks('you should hate me').

Putting her bags down, she scooped the messy, white-haired girl into a fierce and constricting hug."Please stop! You're hurting yourself! Just tell me what the matter is!" She hadn't meant to yell loudly, but she hated seeing children self-hurt. After all, one of her best friends had been that way, and it nearly killed her, she wouldn't let that happen to anyone else. "P-please just don't." She finally forced out after one failed attempt. _('Don't speak! Don't speak!')_

"Opa sorry!" What, her eyes widened, she hadn't expected her to actually speak, but at least she admit something. Shaking her head, she quickly dismissed her rude thoughts and focused on Owl instead. "Owl, what are you talking about?" "OPA IS SO SORRY!" She shouted with her eyes going the size of an owl's. "Please you must run! Opa wants you to run!" _('Failure before, failure now, and failure forever. . .')_

* * *

** 8888888888888888888888888888888nextscene8888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

"You. Little. Traitor." Opa tensed from fear_('traitor.')_, she really didn't want to see. "I should have known you would chicken out of this. After all, what are you: nothing that's what. What does Mistress see in you, you're useless most the time!?" A young, female voice shouted from the dark corner of the walls. Once she stepped in the light, her red jumpsuit stood out like a forest, its color shining briefly as she walked forward.

"Ma-a-arc-cey!" Opa squeaked, dread gripping her tightly like her hold on Margaret_('useless')_. Meanwhile, Margaret just stared fearfully at Marcey then at Owl, or Opa as she found out, unaware of the danger the 8-9 year-olds were capable of and about release.

"Coco! Diva! Come out already!" She hollered, her patience quickly dissipating. One coco colored female wearing a dark pink suit that matched her pink afro and a tan girl wearing a green suit with black hair stood beside Marcey, smiling wickedly.

"Now," She barked, "since this traitor wanted to help the target, looks like she needs to be punished!" She chuckled darkly as she walked closer to them.

Margaret finally snapped out of her stupor and boldly shielded Owlesce from the three, cruel girls. "You'll have to go through me to get to her!" She bellowed_('NONONO! PLEASE DON'T!')_. Coco and Diva just snickered, and in unison they answered "Don't worry, you'll be the first to go!"

* * *

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888**

**Me: The prologue isn't complete, so stick around for part 2! Review if you feel like it.**

**approx English pronunciation for Opa: AA as in "odd (AA.D)" ; P as in "pea ( )" ; AH as in "mud ( .D)" just to clarify her name.**

**Just a quick recap: Margaret sees a little girl. Finds out her name is Owl, she likes peaches, and hurts herself. Owl is later revealed that her real name is Opa(which means owl). Her 'family' comes out of the shadows and brands her as a traitor. Marcey is the ruthless leader, Coco and Diva are the followers. Red, pink, and green suits are involved. That's all for now! :D Chao!**


	2. Your Ending is her Fault

**Me: I want [maybe need] to know, in your opinion, out of the 7 meister/weapons as the main characters who would most likely get drunk first?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. So far, I only own Margaret, Opa, Marcey, Diva, and Coco as of this moment.**

Prologue Part 2

Your Ending is her Fault

_Coco and Diva just snickered, and in unison they answered "__Don't worry, you'll be the first to go!"_

True to their words, she was their target, so naturally they would kill her first, regardless if she had interfered or was there accidentally. But she didn't know that. She just thought this was a regular mugging in progress.

Odd thing was, was he was more innocent than Opa would ever be, and she would greet death before her. How strange for a women of her age, but after all, she has a pure soul. Exactly what they need, after all this was mission's objective.

Regretfully weak and helpless, Opa was filled with fright; anything else in the world could have done more than she could do now. _Death will not kill Opa [me sadly], _she thought as panic settled inside, _but someone will because it's certain (destiny), such a life for someone as pathetic and with no meaning._

Faster than humanly possible, Diva and Coco appeared behind both of them and easily separated them with their bizarre strength. Ultimately, this was one of the small elite groups of their organization. Should it have only been one to separate them, it would still have been child's play.

Before Opa could do anything, Coco twisted her arms, forcing them into an odd angle until a popping sound happened. Her screams cracked into painful squeals after she tried struggling out of her iron grip. Once in Coco's hold, struggling didn't do anything to help, it would only rub her wrist till they turned red.

"Oh looky, this lil' piggy sure is a squeala, and a weak one at that! Why was she assigned ta us anyway? Couldn't even scream propaly ta save her life?" Coco sneered, her accent making her words different while she spoke.

As she talked, she pulled Opa's arms tighter with a twisted smile that grew with each spasm from Opa. Not minding the horrified expression on the other lady's face at all as she proceeded.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888**

Margaret shook with fear at how merciless Coco was, she was acting as if she wasn't human, and if she wasn't, Margaret wouldn't be surprised. Still, it was terrifying knowing the little girl, who she had just met, was suffering right in front of her. And she was too stiff to move and help.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hey! You better start paying attention to me!" Diva was ticked that the women wasn't even looking at her, really was it so hard to get noticed by victims? Well it shouldn't be! "Look lady, you better keep your eyes on me 'cause it's the last thing you'll see." Her black eyes searched over the women as she brought out the weapon of their choice.

It was as long as her arm, wide in width, and its sharpness nearly exceeded most. By their organization, it was known as Zankoku Kara Waraigoe, Laughter from Cruelty*. A sword, that took a few years to perfect, and purely for their specific methods and needs. A Deadly and beautiful blade indeed and it also came with a unique ability. Those who've been at the other side, however, aren't killed by it; it's used for an entirely different meaning.

Although, most of the girls just call it Zankoku-sa, cruelty, for short since the thing was a mouth full. But that information was useless, for now at least.

And with night getting cooler, the girls wanted to finish this quick, but of course suffering would make it more comfortable and the temperature would be tolerable once done, so they used Zankoku-sa immediately.

Unfortunately, Coco didn't get to participate, but she made as sure as hell Opa looked and saw what happened to Margaret while they brutally cut and slashed every inch of her [minus her face for an unknown reason].

She was still alive, blood was coming out slowly, but any other sword would surely have killed her in the first four minutes of their attack. Thanks to the blade, however, its job was to torture, not kill. While the victim bled, the gashes would become hot and blistering until eventually they would become agonizing, causing the victim to scream themselves deaf if they had voice to.

That's exactly what Margaret did; after all she was a swimmer in high school and took swimming on the weekends.

Her screams echoed and bounced around the alleys and the residents' houses nearby, sending shivers (although they didn't hear them from inside their houses) down their spines with no explanation.

Opa shook harder as tears fell from the pain lacing around her restrained arms, but she would've been blessed if that was the only thing hurting. This woman, one of the few who showed kindness and didn't even know her well, had bravely stood in front and was prepared to defend her. Because of her choosing to accept the mission, without being told till the last-minute what it was about, resulted in her ultimately leading to Margaret's suffering, and then her soul being forced out of her body and placed in a small, decretive jar.

After securing the jar with minimal air, the three suited girls looked down at Opa. Their little traitor still needed to be dealt with. Her arm being broke helped, but. . . Her lesson should not be that easy.

Fortunately for her, they couldn't use Zankoku-sa on her, and even if they did, it wouldn't help. So they raised her to the wall, kneed her several times in the stomach until she started coughing up a tickle of blood to their disappointment. Even with 12 minutes of them repeating the action over and over, only that tickle came out, leaving them frustrated and angrier than before.

Finished and less than pleased, they left her unconscious form near the marred woman's body. What else could they do with her? Someone like that in their organization is useless.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888**

"I found it, Shinigami-sama." He spoke into his ear piece as he stood above the woman's almost unrecognizable body.

Sid looked down at the scene before him. It was strange having a crime in this city, especially after the Asura deal just finished up. Lord Death had sensed something and asked Sid if it wasn't too much trouble to see what was going on. Of course he said it in his usual cheerful manner.

And Sid being Sid, accepted because that was the kind of man he was, follow Lord Death and his instincts since they might be right. And in this case, they were.

"Good." He replied, "Now is there anything beside the woman?" Lord Death asked curiously in his usual silly, yet somber voice. "Yes, there's a girl, she's unconscious. I'll be taking her back. I'm not the type of man to leave an injured girl behind as you know." Sid replied before picking the white-haired girl up.

He took one last look at the other woman's face, and then he made his way to the DWMA after the body was removed**.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888**

***Means the personification of cruelty as if it were a person/object, that is, incase you were wondering.**

****Honestly I really don't want to talk about how the body was taken care of, you can decide, but I'm not going to say.**

**Me: Also, Zankoku Kara Waraigoe just means laughter from cruelty [as said from above], not a real sword, and I used this because I was a) looking up sword types with my description, and b) ended up being too lazy to actually find it and made up a sword. If it's real, then that would be good to know the name of it. Unfortunately, I also started getting lazy in writing this, and I guess my motivation kind a slipped from me after a few days [weeks, yikes! It's been awhile!]. So even though I will finish this, getting a review wouldn't hurt. But, if not, there's nothing I can do. So Read & Review or I might become less enthusiastic than I'm feeling today [but that's just today, usually every day's pretty good].**


	3. Someone's in infirmary at the DWMA?

**Long time no see! Guess who's come back to thee! Yep just had to rhyme today, and…**

**Me: I really need an opinion on who would most likely get drunk, between Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. It would really help me :). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, and I never will. S'ok, no, maybe not… **_**Sigh**_

Chapter 1

Rumors Fly.

Someone's in infirmary at the DWMA?

_Maka_

_Shisuben (7:55 a.m.)_

"Hurry up Soul, were going to be late!" Soul just looks at me casual from a few feet away since I'm walking faster than him. Somehow all the clocks in the apartment are half an hour late, which is the second time this has happened, but this time on a school day. The first time wasn't too serious, but we were late to the basketball court, well, Soul was since he was playing and I was just going to read my book anyway. Thank goodness my cell phone has an alarm already set or we'd be even later. Something I desperately do not want to happen. Although that alarm is for when we have to leave, not to get up and ready. Still, all the clocks need to be fixed (again!) and we only have a few minutes left to not be late and that has undoubtedly made me more stressful than I already am.

"Maka, we still have five minutes till it starts, and were almost there anyway." Soul replied, laid-back as usual. Soul might be okay with being late, but I'm not. My pace quickens. Shisuben is closer now and soon were inside. . . . .

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Maka_

_Inside Shisuben (7:59 a.m._)

What I saw shocked me. Everyone from the Crescent Moon class was outside of the room, chatting animatedly about something. The problem was everyone was talking simultaneously about whatever it was. Soul and I had to push our way to where Black*Star and Tsubaki were. Soul and Black*Star did their familiar greeting by putting their knuckles together and smirking like they always do. I went by Tsubaki and said hi before asking her why everyone was outside.

"It seems Professor Stein isn't here yet and the room's been locked so no one can get in. It's really strange." Tsubaki said calmly, she looked back at Black*Star and Soul talking and smiled. "Well, at least we're not late this time." "Good for us too, all of our clocks got set back, again." I said after thinking about what Tsubaki just said. Tsubaki knew exactly what I meant about by the clock incident so I didn't have say anything else about it. "But we're not sure why it keeps happening." Sighing I look around and notice Kid, Patty, and Liz making their way to us.

"Hello, Maka, Tsubaki." Kid smiled slightly as he approached Tsubaki and me, but it was nearly drowned out by all the other noise. We still managed to yell a hello over it all, but Tsubaki's was quieter than mine. "Hiiiiiiii!" Patty exclaimed happily while Liz smiled a little and said hey.

"Hey, what's up with class? I'm not complain but, where's Professor Stein?" Soul asked once him and Black*Star came to our little group. Kid got serious and looked at every before asking "Has anyone heard the rumors that been circling around lately?" We all shook our heads. "It seems that some one's shown up in Death City and is in the Infirmary now, but that's not all." He said calmly, but there was a hard look in his golden eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was curious why rumors about someone here was important and since it didn't happen often, why would everyone be talking about it? "Along with this person a 29-year-old woman was found dead in an alley and people are trying to investigate what the cause is." His eyes reflected how angry he was at the news, or possible rumor, about this incident. After all, it's only been a few months now and things were becoming regular again. I gasped, and so did Tsubaki, my hands flew to my mouth in surprise.

"Do-o they know if it was a kishin?" Tsubaki asked tearfully, her eyes slightly watering, but none falling. [Yet?] "Hard to say, I haven't been told the whole matter." Kid replied looking at everyone again. "But from what I can tell from Professor Stein not being here, means this is serious and isn't a complete hoax." _This doesn't sound good, who could be the one in the infirmary then? Wait! Is it a-_

"Whoever this guy is, he's taking all the spot lights! He must be trying to get all the attention!" Black*Star interrupted everyone's thoughts as a realization hit him. "Let's go see who he is, then everyone will start talking about me again 'cause I'M NUMBER 1!" He boasted loudly, but everyone around him was too engrossed in the gossip to notice. _Sigh, Black*Star is right, not about being number 1, but we need to see who this guy is.__  
_

"Well, then we better see who he is than, and what happened to that women." I said, determined to know why this has occurred now. We all agreed and headed to the infirmary.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

_3__rd__ POV_

_Outside of the Infirmary (8:13 a.m.)_

"That guy thinks he can take me out of the spot light! I'm just gonna have to kick him out of it!" Black*Star yelled as he neared the door. Everyone sighed. The person must have already heard them now, so much for a quiet approach unless this person had trouble with hearing. That should have been out of the question since Black*Star was here.

"Hey wait!" Soul said once we were all close to the door, "What if the person was asleep just now? This could be a bad idea." Waking someone up by screaming my provoke hostility, yes? Liz looked annoyed and smiled sarcastically, "Well if he was asleep, he's not anymore." "Yeah, yeah, yeah! 'Cause he screamed!" Patty giggled. But there was no sound coming from the other side of the door. A few minutes passed by until Black*Star being Black*Star was already impatient and decided that waiting was an option.

"Come on! If he's not going to open this door, then I will!" He smirked and kicked the door down. Kid and Tsubaki sighed, Souk muttered something about that not being cool, and Liz was distracting Patty with a picture book she had [don't ask where it came from, weirder things have already happened]. Maka had her trusty book out, about to do a Maka Chop when Black*Star was already on the floor bleeding from a steel bucket to the head.

Wait. . . Bucket? They all froze as the thought came.

"Black*Star!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Never would have though a single bucket could take out the great (**_**whisper: no *shakes head repeatedly**_**) Black*Star. . . .**

**Me: Alright! Here I am! I don't know when I'll be updating, but it'll probably be monthly at best. This is where the main characters come in! Yippee! So we'll have to wait for next time to see what happens. . . **_**(*Can't help but smile mischievously**_***) Bye!**

**Side Note #1: pretend there's a lot of people in the crescent moon class for this FF.**

**Side Note #2: In the summary section I will put who most involved and what the genre is for each chapter because it will mostly likely not stay the same genre for each chapter. Thanks for reading these important notes. **


	4. Is a Smile all it Takes?

**Me: OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating in my normal time frame; I didn't realize school homework would be this much or stressful for me and I didn't always have a computer to work on.**

**Anyway . . . I got my first review yeah! **

**Thank you LeopardSoulX for reviewing!**

**Yep! Yep Yep! Reviews make me so happy and they make me think of what else is in store for this story! So review! **

Chapter 2

Apologizes and a Scream.

Is a Smile all it Takes?

_Maka_

_Infirmary (8:20 a.m.)_

"Black*Star!"

Tsubaki immediately yelled as she crutched by her meister, a small, but expanding, amount of red was visible from the side of his head where the bucket hit. A bruise was probably forming already, it's going to sting for a while.

We were all so focused on him we didn't hear it, that small noise. The sound of someone shuffling backwards caught my ears and I quickly went inside to see a little girl with big black eyes staring at us nervously, fear evident in her eyes, and droplets forming and falling as she continues moving away from us.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777**

"So sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry. . . ." She kept trying to apologize to Black*Star even though he wasn't awake to hear. He'd been unconscious for more than five minutes, which had me curious on how hard she had hit him and a little worried. But I felt bad for her, she didn't mean to knock him out, she was startled, and anyone would have been with someone busting down a door, especially an infirmary door.

'_Still . . . she probably won't stop until someone else tells her. I guess that would be me then.' _With a small sighI quietly walked up to her, but it was only quiet because she was speaking in a loud voice compared to my steps, which lead to what happened next.

She didn't notice that I was right behind her or that I was going to shake her shoulder to get her attention. However, as soon my hand was an inch above her shoulder she tensed up before swiftly turning around and, looking terrified, screamed.

It was loud, sharp and made everyone cover their ears from it, and even woke Black*Star up.

She stopped screaming abruptly and more tears fell down, and more apologizes as well._ 'This is getting nowhere.' _I thought sadly, also glad my hearing was still working. As I looked at her more closely and examined her clothing for the first time, they look bizarre. No, mostly her shirt did. She was wearing a black beanie hat, that looked normal enough, and black shorts that puffed a bit at the end, but her top's shoulders were black while the rest was white and had to be buttoned down when put on.

Yet it was the back, once she turned around, that peeked my curiosity. The insignia was of a single, bright blue feather with circles within circles on it, the base being light green, the second deep gold, and the top darkish brown. A beautifully designed peacock feather, drawn perfectly on her shirt made me stare at it in awe.

As soon as she saw Black*Star awake she rushed to his side and apologized like earlier, though he was in a slight daze for a second. He tried to brush it off like it was nothing as usual once out of his fog. "There's no need to say sorry, I'm number 1 and that isn't even the worst that's been thrown at me." He said over-confidently while she was still talking. (_How long can she keep saying sorry?!)_But even we could see he was in some pain through his eyes. **[That bucket was slammed down HARD.]** She didn't seem convinced either, but stopped speaking.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777777**

Soul was the one to break the unnerving silence by asking the girl what her names was, something I wished I could've asked sooner, but I just couldn't speak. _'Weird.' _ "My-y name? I-it's O-opa." Her fingers locking together then separating which showed her anxiety. "O-opa is not, um, sure what happened. Do-o you, do you know why Opa's here?" Shocked at her speaking in the third person, we all looked at each other before realization hit us about her question.

"Wait you don't know why you're in the infirmary?" Liz asked, perplexed at her. "Did ya hit your head hard?" Patty asked innocently, she paused from her drawing of a crayon giraffe in a high grass. Opa just stayed silent, worry masking her face. "Do you remember anything before now at least?" Kid looked at her with seriousness that seems to make her fidget more. "Anything at all could help."

I put on a comforting smile and said, "Yeah, we would love to help you-"

But suddenly I was cut off by her, "But why?! You hardly know me, and Opa-a hurt your friend." Her voice grew soft and faint, she looked at us with a guiltily expression. "That was an accident, and my meister wouldn't let a small thing like that get in the way either. He's going to be number one someday just like he said, so he's not going to let that stop him." Tsubaki had started talking more over the past few months, she was livelier than before which everyone was glad about.

Tsubaki's words seemed to have more effect on Opa than any of us. She smiled meekly with her head tilted a bit, somehow bringing her youthful appearance to the light, _(she looked possibly as old as Kid's age, physically)_ which surprised us. "Hey, how old are you anyway?" Soul asked with mild interest, but he was just as anxious to know her age as any of us.

Her smile remained small, but she didn't seem as nervous as before, a bit more confident actually. "Does Opa –I mean- do I appear 8 or 9 by any chance?" She asked childishly with a quiet giggle.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777777**

**Me: Okay! After putting this off for almost three months, I've finally finished it! I really gotta get better at this though. Anyway. . . The title has changed because I felt like it should change, but other than that it's the same for now (the summary will change sometimes), so keep reviewing! **


End file.
